Defeat Before Victory
by Leo21
Summary: 7th Year-Harry is thinking about his future and doesn't know what's going to happen...the clock's ticking, and Harry's life is flashing before his eyes...how far will the drama go, and how long is Harry going to be in the spotlight...?(Full Summary Inside
1. Free at Last

Chapter 1: Free At Last  
  
It was a gorgeous summer day in the town of Surrey; the sun was shining and the mist from the sprinklers was in the air. The flowers were in bloom, smiling at the bright, warm sun that cast shadows on the trees. The neighborhood was happy and people seemed more cheerful now that summer vacation was actually taking place. Everyone was cheerful, especially Harry Potter. Harry was a tall and slender sixteen year old with pale white cheeks, and a stunning smile. His black untidy hair ruffled in the midday breeze and his green eyes hid behind the black-tinted sunglasses worn on his nose. The scar on Harry's forehead could be seen under the midnight locks telling his whole history.  
Lily and James Potter were proud parents the day that Harry was born. He was their pride and joy, until the horrifying night when the most evil villain, the darkest wizard, the hellish devil, Lord Voldemort, entered the Potter home. Voldemort's greatest hope was to become the greatest sorcerer in the world. He came to kill Harry that night, and while doing so, Lily and James stepped in front of their son to protect him and were murdered by the great lord. Harry, being only a baby had no magical talent, or any power in him, and yet he survived the evil curse on which Voldemort had lain upon him that same night. Voldemort lost all power and strength and fled, while Harry remained alive, safe, and untouched, all except for the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.  
"-So, I will hopefully hear from you soon and, well, enjoy your summer...Harry" Harry said aloud finishing his letters to his friends, Ron and Hermione. Harry rolled up the parchment and tied them with string. "Here, Hedwig, take these to Ron and Hermione." Harry said gently as he stroked his owl's soft, white feathers and looked in to her golden eyes. "Thanks, girl." Hedwig pecked Harry's finger with affection and took flight. Harry watched as the speck of white faded into the clouds.  
"This is going to be a great summer," Harry said excitedly. "No more listening to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. This is the last summer I stay with them, I'm not going to let it go to waste." Harry got up and walked across the lawn of number four Privet Drive and began walking down the sidewalk. He was just enjoying the summer day, watching people working in their gardens, washing their cars, and watching the children run around playing tag. Harry walked to the park and sat on the swings. He began rocking back and forth when all of a sudden he heard a type of screeching noise. Harry looked around for a bird, but there wasn't one in site. The sound kept getting closer and Harry was wondering what in the world it was. Where is that sound coming from? Harry wondered in amazement. Then, he heard a flapping of wings; the sound was coming right for him. Harry's grip on the metal swings tightened. Harry felt a huge gust of wind come from behind him, so he turned around abruptly and saw a huge grayish-white hippogriff.  
"BUCKBEAK!" Harry screamed and began running for him. The hippogriff flared its nostrils and made a grunting noise. "Oh, whoops, sorry. I forgot." Harry slowly bent over and bowed low. The hippogriff bowed back, and allowed Harry to touch him. "BUCKBEAK! What are you doing here?" Harry asked the creature as if it could talk. "I haven't seen you since the last time I saw Sirius. What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Harry put his arms around Buckbeak's neck and gave it a squeeze. "How did you know where to find me?" Harry asked. The hippogriff just grunted and nudged Harry's shoulder affectionately. He motioned for Harry to get on him. "I can't, Bucky, I haven't anything with me." The hippogriff still grunted and began pounding his hooves on the ground. "Buckbeak, listen, just stay here. I'm going to go get my things." The hippogriff lay down in the grass as if understanding Harry's words.  
Harry ran as fast as he could to number four Privet Drive and burst through the door and ran up the steps.  
"Potter! What are you doing, boy?" Came the voice of Uncle Vernon, but Harry didn't care. He was so eager to leave, that all he was thinking was that he'd never have to look at Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley Dursley again in his life. He was quick to pack his things, clothes, books, all his school stuff, money, and Hedwig's cage all into his trunk. He was about to run back downstairs when a small gray owl came flying in with a letter.  
"What's this?" Harry asked dropping his trunk onto the floor. He opened the letter and began reading aloud.  
"Harry, it's Hermione. Buckbeak came to me a week ago, he's been staying at my parent's house with me. I've been taking care of him, watch for his sprained ankle. I don't know how he found me, or how he's even still alive. But anyway, never mind that, I sent him to you so that you can get out of the Dursley house and you won't have to stay there and put up with them all summer. My mum and dad said they'd love to have you. Just gather your things and tie them to his harness in the back. It should hold your trunk and anything else you have. Hope to see you soon, your friend, Hermione Granger." Harry smiled and folded the letter and put it into his jeans pocket and scrambled down the stairs dragging his trunk with him. He popped his head into the living room where Uncle Vernon was sitting reading the newspaper.  
"Goodbye, Vernon, thanks for everything. Tell Aunt Petunia that I hope she stays well and tell Dudley that I hope he makes some friends in his lifetime and that he finds someone that will have him no matter what he looks like. Goodbye." He said and walked straight out the door and began running on the sidewalk with his trunk rattling behind him on the pavement. He could hear Vernon yelling from inside the house, but Harry acted as if he couldn't hear him. When he reached the park, Buckbeak was still lying in the grass.  
"Ok, Buckbeak, I'm ready. Let's go." Harry said fastening his trunk to the harness. He hopped up on Buckbeak and held the reins in his hands, he gave his sides a kick, and then before he knew it he was lifting up into the summer air and then soon speeding away up and beyond the clouds. Harry gripped Buckbeak's neck and held on looking ahead, his hair flying back in the wind. Harry never had to look back, now that he was on his way to making a life of his own. Harry held on tight to the hippogriff that was flying carelessly into the summer breeze, and looked straight into the summer sky excitement running through his veins. He was so happy that he was leaving the Dursley's, that he was with Buckbeak, that he was on his way to his best friends house, but more than anything, he was happy to be free at last. 


	2. A New Home

a/n: Ok, here's the next chapter, now don't go off thinking Harry's a little player or anything...you'll see what I mean. Just sit back and enjoy...!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: A New Home  
  
Harry saw the Granger home coming into view as he and Buckbeak flew lower to the ground. He saw Hermione standing in the front yard waving furiously. Buckbeak soared down toward the ground and landed smoothly on the Granger's front lawn.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You made it!" Hermione said beaming. "Was the flight ok? I was hoping the letter got to you before Buckbeak did."  
  
"Yeah, everything was great. I was shocked when Buckbeak came flying up behind me. How'd he know where to find me?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, all I told him was that you lived in Surrey at number four Privet Drive and he knew just where you were. Remarkable animal, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yeah, he's quite the hippogriff," Harry said smiling. "It's great to see you, Hermione. How've you been? I missed you. Have you spoken to Ron lately?" He asked, giving her a cuddly hug.  
  
"Um, well, I'm fine," she said. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you, too! And, yes I've been keeping in contact with Ron by owl post: he's doing well also. He wanted me to write him as soon as you came," Hermione added. "You can take Buckbeak into the backyard. There's a post with a rope on it; just hook it to his harness."  
  
"Alright, tell Ron I said 'hi' when you write him. Is there any chance that he can come over?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. I'll ask him, but I think he said that he and Ginny are taking a trip together to Romania to visit Charlie. He's got kids now, a little boy and a girl."  
  
"Oh, that'll be exciting! Oh yea, and tell Ginny I said 'hello' to her too; I know that'll make her happy." Harry said smiling.  
  
"I will, now go and feed Bucky, he looks hungry," Hermione said in a commanding voice, scurrying away.  
  
"Yes, master," Harry said rolling his eyes and smiling. He took Buckbeak out back, tied him to the post, and gave him some ferrets that Hermione got for him to feed on. He gave him some fresh water and then went to the front and knocked on the screen door.  
  
"Uh, hello? May I come inside?" No one answered. "Hello?" Harry said a bit louder. Silence. So, Harry invited himself inside. He entered the pale beige living room, took his shoes off, and set them on the rug. He walked across the carpet and into the kitchen. The bright yellow walls reflecting from the sun cast a bright light on Harry. The wooden floors were nicely swept and the marble countertops were clearly dust-free. Harry walked along the hallway and into the dining room, which was empty.  
  
'I wonder where her parents are,' Harry thought. He made a circle back to the living room and then turned to walk up the steps to find Hermione. When Harry reached the top of the steps, he called out, "Hermione?" From behind the closed door in front of him he heard her voice-  
  
"I'm in the bathroom taking a shower, Harry. Just go in my bedroom and make yourself at home."  
  
Harry had never been to Hermione's house, so he didn't exactly know which bedroom was hers. "Um, which one is it, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, right, it's the blue one, the last one on the left at the end of the hallway."  
  
Harry made his way down the hallway, passing many different rooms. The first one he past was on his right. It was a dark mahogany room with a white leather couch and a television inside it.  
  
The next room he past was on his left and it looked to Harry like a spare bedroom. There was a small nightstand next to the double bed with a blue and black plaid comforter. A large dresser was in the corner with a television next to it on a small table. The closet was open, but empty all except for the hangers inside.  
  
Harry passed what looked like Hermione's parents bedroom, also on the left, which looked enormous. The bed was definitely a king-size that had a white, black, and beige square comforter all across it. The walls were a soft black color, and there were pictures in white frames of Hermione and another girl, whom Harry didn't recognize, all over their wall.  
  
The next room he passed was on the right and was an olive color room that had a light green comforter on the bed with stuffed frogs all over it. There were dolls sitting on top of the white dressers and posters of all sorts on the walls, one of which stuck out for Harry. It said 'Gibson- Magical learning for those who seek magical knowledge.' 'I wonder whose room this is,' Harry thought curiously.  
  
Finally, Harry reached the last bedroom in the hallway. It was Hermione's room and there was a sign on the door that said, 'Hermione's Room-Enter Only On Account Of Permission.' 'That sure sounds like something Hermione would have on her door,' Harry thought chuckling to himself quietly. He opened the door to a gigantic room with stunning blue walls and white furniture. Her bed also looked king-sized, but it had a pale blue comforter with white clouds all over it. Her white carpeting brightened the room, and her closet was full of many different outfits. 'How can one person have this many clothes?!' Harry thought to himself. There was a television on her dresser, a phone next to her bed, and a huge mirror hanging from a wall across from him. Hermione, he saw, even had her own bathroom. "And I didn't even have my own room," Harry said aloud. He walked over to the bathroom and peered inside. It was a bathroom like Harry had never seen before. The curtains were white with little white flowers embroidered on them, the floor was blue and white tiled, the tub had little jets coming out of it, and the toilet looked fit for royalty. There were two sinks; Harry supposed one for the morning, and one for the night. The shower was cylindrical in shape, in which the door slid either way, left or right. He looked inside it and saw that there was marble dispenser for soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and shower gels of all different kind. There were numerous types of water pressures, along with different streams of water choices. Harry was fascinated but his thoughts were immediately interrupted.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing in my shower?" He heard Hermione say.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, I was just looking around." Harry said, blushing slightly. Hermione was wrapped in a white towel with her long, brown, wavy hair hanging loosely at her shoulders.  
  
"I see, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to change into some clothes and fix my hair up."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. You're house is amazing, 'Mione! I've never seen such a cool shower such as this one here. You never told me you were rich!" Harry said smiling. "Oh, stop it, Harry! We're not rich; my parents inherited this house from my grandparents. It was free, and there was no way my parents were about to turn it down...I mean, would you have?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"No," Harry muttered smiling. "Well, I'll leave you alone. I'm sure you don't want me in here while you change."  
  
"Um, it'd be very awkward, Harry." Hermione said laughing. Harry laughed as well, and made his way back out to the bedroom. He noticed she had a nice CD player and grabbed the remote from off her bed and turned it on, then lay back on her bed. If Harry was staying here for the summer, it was way better than the Dursley's. No doubt about it! Not to mention he was with one of his best friends, and besides, anywhere was better than the Dursley's. Harry smiled to himself, then closed his eyes and began to dream of a distant place, far, far, away.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
a/n: Not much going on here...don't close those eyes to dream yet...we're only in the beginning. Please read/review!!  



	3. Stranger at the Door

a/n: Back again...that was my favorite chapter so far...Harry brings on the cuteness...AWW! I love that boy, wish he was mine. Anyway, just read up, folk! It's a good one!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Stranger at the Door  
  
"Harry," called a distant voice. "Harry, wake up, dinner's ready."  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see a blurry figure standing in front of him. Someone had taken his glasses off and laid them on the table.  
  
"Here's your glasses, Harry," he heard the girl say. Harry took the glasses and looked up to see Hermione standing over him.  
  
"Oh, it's you..." Harry said meekly.  
  
"Well, who else would it be, Harry?" She asked smiling slightly. "C'mon, mum and dad are home, and they have dinner ready." She turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
Harry stretched and yawned before realizing that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. He had fallen asleep thinking that he was still at number four Privet Drive, and when he saw Hermione, he was a little startled. Harry stood up, wrinkled shirt and all, and made his way down the steps into the living room and through to the dining room where he saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger sitting.  
  
"Harry! How wonderful to see you," Mrs. Granger said standing up and walking over to greet Harry. She gave him a hug, and ruffled his hair. "Please, don't be shy, come and sit down, we have plenty to eat."  
  
"Ah, Harry," came the deep voice of Mr. Granger, "welcome to our home." He said shaking Harry's hand, and pulling a seat out for him. "You can sit in Nicole's place since she is not with us today."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a confused look, and took his place across from her. Hermione shook her head quickly as if not to worry about it, and then folded her hands.  
  
"We always give thanks before we eat," she said. "Thank you for this food, for this day, and for these wonderful people gathered at this table. Amen."  
  
"Yes, well, now we can eat," Mr. Granger, said enthused digging into the mashed potatoes. Hermione shot her father an annoyed look.  
  
"Harry, go on, help yourself." Mrs. Granger said. "No need to hold back, we know how you boys eat at this age." She said smiling.  
  
Harry took his fork and helped himself to potatoes, chicken, beans, and coleslaw. He began eating ravenously, as if he hadn't eaten in months. He was never fed well at the Dursley's...the best meal he had eaten there was having a whole bowl of salad with a few strips of chicken and a half of a cob of corn.  
  
"This is delicious," Harry said with a mouthful of beans. "It was really kind of you to invite me to stay for the summer, I mean, I don't get invitations often." Harry said wiping his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"Oh, Harry, we're always glad to have you, aren't we, Allen?" She asked taking a sip of wine from her glass.  
  
"Of course, Harry, you're always invited to stay, if you ever need anything, you know where we live." Mr. Granger said smiling and helping himself to another helping of potatoes.  
  
"Harry, so, what do you plan on doing after school's out?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously. "Are you going to try and work for the ministry? Or perhaps, you will do some sort of muggle work?"  
  
"Yes? I'm quite interested, Harry," Mr. Granger filled in. "See, Hermione, here, would like to become a teacher if she could, at Hogwarts. Or, her other options would to become a dentist like her mother and I."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like loads of fun," Harry said staring down at his plate. "I, um, I...I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't really have anywhere to go when I'm done."  
  
"Well, maybe you could stay at the old Grimmauld Place; I don't think it's occupied. After your godfather-"Mr. Granger was saying until Mrs. Granger interrupted.  
  
"Allen! Please, must we speak of such things at dinner?"  
  
"Joyce, I'm only trying to help the boy figure this out!" Mr. Granger said going slightly pink in the face. Harry stood up from his chair.  
  
"Um, excuse me, thank you so much for dinner, but I...my stomach is acting up...I think I ate too fast, excuse me..." Harry said, and ran up the steps. "May I be excused, mum?" Hermione asked wiping her mouth with her napkin.  
  
"Yes, dear," Mrs. Granger said softly and slid her hand across Hermione's cheek.  
  
Hermione pushed her chair back and ran upstairs. Walking down the hallway, she heard Harry crying. She pushed open her bedroom door to see him sprawled all over her pillows, hugging them and crying into them.  
  
"Shut the door, please," he said sobbing. "I don't want them to hear me."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said sitting down next to him, "there's nothing you can do. You're going to have to face it sometime. He's gone-"  
  
"I KNOW HE'S GONE!" Harry yelled and slamming his fist on her bed. He sat up and wiped his tears away, looking at her. "It's just not fair, he tried to be all brave, he tried to save me, and he got himself killed! He was the only family I had!" Harry said with more tears sliding down his cheeks, but he just let these ones fall. Hermione put a hand on Harry's hand.  
  
"Harry, do you remember that time down in the dungeons in first year? After Ron fell off his horse when we were playing chess on our way to find the stone?" Harry nodded. "Remember, you were the one that had to go on. You were the brave one; you've always been the brave and courageous one. You have to live up to that standard, Harry. Don't let this get to you. You're the one that taught me and Ron to live up to what we believe in, and what we believe in is love. Harry, we love you...Ron, my family, his family, and me, of course. We all love you, you are our family, too!" She said squeezing his hand lightly. Harry nodded again.  
  
"I just wish I could have him back, just like my mum and dad. No one understands..."  
  
"I'm trying to, as best I can, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, what's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Can I have a hug?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course, Harry." She said, leaned in and gave him a hug. She held on for quite some time, and then let go.  
  
"Thanks, do you mind if I sleep in here, tonight? I really don't want to be alone." Harry asked.  
  
"That's fine, you can sleep in my bed if you want to."  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the floor, really, it's alright."  
  
"Alright, well, I have to go clear the table, I'll be back up in a few minutes. You can pick a movie to watch, if you want to watch a movie." She said smiling.  
  
"That'd be great," Harry, said smiling weakly as Hermione started for the door. "Hermione, you're the greatest friend anyone could ever have."  
  
"Thanks, same to you. I'll see you in a few."  
  
"No, I'll come help you, I kind of ran out rudely from dinner. I should probably apologize," Harry said looking down at his lap.  
  
"That's fine, Harry, I think they'll understand." Hermione said. "But, if you really want to come and help me, that's fine, too."  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way down the stairs when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Harry had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Hermione looked confused.  
  
"I wonder who that could be," Hermione said aloud. "Mum? Dad? Are either of you expecting someone?"  
  
"No, I'm not...Allen?"  
  
"What? Why do you always blame me, Joy? No, I'm not expecting anyone," he said, lifting his eyes from the paper he was reading only a brief moment to eye his wife.  
  
"Hermione, don't open the door," Harry warned. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Harry, what could be so bad, the worst thing that could happen would be to have a really annoying salesman."  
  
"No, my scar's starting to burn, let's go upstairs, c'mon." Harry said grabbing her hand and running up the steps.  
  
"Harry! Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said trying to free herself from his grasp.  
  
"Hermione! Listen to me! When my scar hurts, it's not just a funny feeling I get, it means danger is near. Now, let's go, quick! You're parents can get the door."  
  
"Harry, let's stay at the top of the steps so we can see who it is." She said impatiently.  
  
"Fine, but if it's anyone we don't know, get to the bedroom, fast."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It could be Voldemort in disguise! Honestly, use your head, Hermione. You're the bright one here."  
  
They both watched as Mr. Granger went to open the door. Harry was shaking and sweat beads were forming at the back of his neck, and Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, obviously a little nervous.  
  
"You don't think it could actually be, you-know-who, do you?" She whispered.  
  
"Hermione, it could be anyone," Harry whispered back in a shaky voice.  
  
Mr. Granger turned the knob on the door, and to both Harry and Hermione's surprise, it was none other than Lucius Malfoy with his son, Draco.  
  
------------------------------  
  
a/n: What did I tell you? Ooo...now I bet you can't wait to read the next chapter in which the Malfoys get a little too involved, but it's kinda hot if you got a thing for 'bad boyz'! Read and Review! Luv ya!!   



	4. Escape

a/n: THIS CHAPTER ROCKS!!! Hotness errupts, not even kidding...both good and evil! Just read...highly unlikely to be disappointed, unless...well, that's not appropriate...just read....  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Escape  
  
"Um, may I help you?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Well, I believe I have some unfinished business here to finish," Lucius said.  
  
"Do I, know you, sir?" Allen asked. Mrs. Granger entered the room, wiping a dish in her hand and just stared.  
  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy. My son here, Draco goes to school with your daughter," he said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "May we?" Lucius said, stepping over the threshold.  
  
"Please do, err, Lucius. I'm-"  
  
"Allen, yes, I know...the ministry has talked of nothing but you these past few days," Lucius interrupted him.  
  
"The ministry? Of magic?" Mr. Granger asked curiously.  
  
"Harry, do you think we should go downstairs?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you mad?!" Harry asked. "That'll just make things a whole lot better, especially with our best friend, Draco, down there. You know they love to pick on me!"  
  
"Well, but-"  
  
"No, we're staying here. I don't want Malfoy to know that I'm staying here. They have connections, Hermione! C'mon, use your common sense, or has the summer gotten to you that much?" Hermione just silenced and kept watching as Lucius kept talking to her father.  
  
"Yes, the Ministry of Magic, Allen. One of my co-workers has reported that he caught sight of you speaking of OUR world, which you know, I'm sure, is against the law, to some of your muggle friends."  
  
Mr. Granger was beginning to sweat a little, and he began fidgeting with items in his pockets.  
  
"Well, I assume that he was just being misled, because I have never spoken of the magical world in front of any muggles in my life."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Allen," Lucius said raising his wand. "My client saw you, heard you, and recorded you, now don't tell a lie to my face, because it's only going to lead to a very unpleasant ending." Mr. Granger was beginning to become very uneasy, Harry could see. Hermione was clutching Harry's shirt and crying lightly.  
  
"Lucius," Mrs. Granger butt-in, "pardon me, but my husband only spoke of it for a good reason I assure you. There was no harm involved, believe me."  
  
"I don't believe I was speaking to you, Joyce!" Lucius said in a nasty tone. "Draco, go search the house, I have a feeling that we're being watched."  
  
Draco nodded, and headed through the living room into the kitchen.  
  
"THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY, LUCIUS! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE! AND DO NOT SPEAK TO MY WIFE IN THAT TONE!"  
  
"No need to shout, Allen. He's not going to ruin your beautiful home, don't fret. He's only doing his duty. Now, where were we?" Lucius said smirking. Mr. Granger was furious, hands shaking at his sides, while Mrs. Granger was holding his shoulders standing behind him.  
  
"The Ministry doesn't accept any 'reasons' for speaking of such things-"  
  
"Look, I was talking to one of my buddies at work, and I brought up the fact that Hermione was to be graduating from school this year. And he no doubt asked what school, and it slipped. I told him Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What? Did you want me to lie to him?" Mr. Granger snapped angrily.  
  
"Yes, Allen. Lying would've been the better way to go, but since you spoke truthfully, I'm going to have to take you for a while."  
  
"Take me?" Mr. Granger asked. "Take me where?"  
  
"We're going to have to question you, a sort of trial, I suppose. If you are guilty, well...well, we'll get to that later."  
  
Draco had finished searching the main floor of the house, and was now heading upstairs.  
  
"Hermione, run! To the bedroom, quick!" Harry whispered. Hermione did as he told her. She fled to the bedroom, opened the door, and let them both inside.  
  
"Harry, get under the covers in my bed."  
  
"Why? He'll see that there's a huge lump in it!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, just do it!" Hermione said annoyed. She, too, jumped under the covers, turned on the television, and pretended to just be watching a TV show, when Draco knocked.  
  
"Yes? You may enter." Hermione's pleasant voice said. Hermione was lying right on top of Harry, who was smothered beneath the hot covers. He was beginning to sweat, and it was getting hard for him to breathe, but he tried to remain as quiet as possible. Draco opened the door, and Hermione let out a faint scream so that her parents wouldn't hear her.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?" She asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Searching..." he said casually.  
  
"Why are you in my house? Get out! Get out now!"  
  
"No, I have a right...my father made me search the entire home. Quite a pig sty, I wouldn't want to live here."  
  
"Look, I didn't ask you if you wanted to live here, but you have NO right coming into this house, especially THIS bedroom!" Hermione said angrily. Harry could feel her shaking.  
  
"Believe me, I have no pleasure being in a mudblood's house...makes you feel germinated." Draco said disgustingly. Harry was about to uncover himself, but Hermione elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Well, why are you here?"  
  
"None of your little mudblood business," he said walking over to the bathroom. "Nice bathroom. NOT! Eww! This is disgusting...and to think, you get naked in here!"  
  
"MALFOY! CLEAR OUT NOW!" Hermione said pulling Harry's wand out, which he gave to her from underneath the sheets.  
  
"Ooo!" Malfoy sneered. "I'm scared now...look, Granger, I got one, too!" He said pointing his wand at her. "You see, I can't get in trouble if I do magic because my father works for the ministry, and you're a, well, we know what you are...and if you use magic, you'll get expelled." Hermione lowered her wand, furiously.  
  
"Look, I'm not afraid of you Draco," she spat. "You just wait till we're at school, you'll get it!"  
  
He sneered at her, spit on her carpet, and walked out, slamming the door. Harry, at once got out from beneath the covers, sweating from head to toe his hair sticking to his head from all the moisture.  
  
"That stupid son of a bitch! He's going to pay for all of that! I'm gonna kill him!" Harry yelled angrily, obviously having built up a lot of steam.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said desperately. "Don't be silly, c'mon, let's go back to the stairs." She said struggling to get out of the damp sheets. The door opened once again and Harry fell off the bed. Draco came back inside, and looked around confused.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Hermione said ferociously.  
  
"It smells like sweat. What have you been doing, you filthy little..."  
  
"Malfoy shut the fuck up!" Harry said standing up from the other side of the bed, pointing his wand at him. "You don't ever say shit like that to her, you got me?"  
  
"P-Potter? I can't believe it! The filthy little mudblood and the orphan are having an affair! How charming!" Draco said laughing. Harry couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. A flash of white light sprang from the end of his wand and hit Draco square in the chest. Draco fell backward and hit his head on the wall, and fell face-flat to the ground, motionless.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"LOOK, WE DON'T HAVE TIME! WE GOTTA GO!" He said. "ACCIO TRUNKS!" Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and ran across the hall to the mahogany room and opened the window and climbed out.  
  
"Harry? What are we doing?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"We have to get out of here, that's the second time I've broken the law, and Lucius Malfoy is here...believe me, we can't stay and enjoy the party." Harry helped Hermione climb out the window. "How do we get down from here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just hang on," Hermione gasped. "Sercosum," Hermione whispered and the both of them started gliding down to the ground.  
  
"Woa, this is amazing," Harry muttered. When they reached the ground, Harry ran over to Buckbeak and bowed low...Buckbeak bowed back, and Harry helped Hermione get onto him.  
  
"I hate flying, Harry!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Just hang onto me, it'll be alright," Harry reassured her.  
  
"Just wondering, Harry, where do you plan on going?" Harry thought about this for a minute, and then gave Buckbeak's sides a kick.  
  
"TO THE BURROW!" He yelled, and Buckbeak began rising into the air. The night air was brisk, and the moon and stars were beginning to show through the clouds. Hermione had wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, and had laid her head against his back.  
  
"I trust you, Harry, so you better not make us crash." She said smiling slightly.  
  
"I won't, Hermione, just sit back and enjoy the ride," Harry said calmly, and he, too enjoyed the ride through the night air. Harry couldn't believe it, a few hours before he was at the Dursley's thinking about how he was planning to enjoy his summer, but it looked to him now, that the summer was rather planning to enjoy him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
a/n: Mmm...hmm...hot? Oh yes! Read and Review...I should have another chapter or two up and running soon...thanks for the reviews...(even though I don't have any yet!)  



End file.
